


An Arc's Odyssey

by Harvesting_Season



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, BAMF Jaune Arc, F/M, Fantasy, Jumpchain - Freeform, Multi, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvesting_Season/pseuds/Harvesting_Season
Summary: Jaune Arc has trained his entire life to become a huntsmen. Although he lacks the natural talent to be one, he has strived to do his best. Fate has other plans in store for him. A jump chain story in which Jaune is thrown into multiple worlds to learn and grow for the amusement of a dark being.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Jaune paced in his room, clutching his wallet close to him. He counted his Lien over and over again to ensure he had enough. The argument he had overheard between his parents had been enough for him to know he would need to work behind their backs. His mother refused to see reason, constantly denying his request to take up his family sword. His father's support in seeing him take up the mantle of a hunter alongside his sisters was touching, but not enough.

The argument between his two parents the other night had been intense. His mother wanted him to strictly follow in the footsteps of his father and find a place among the Vale Council. Apparently, the Arc family was considered old blood in Vale and that meant he was suddenly not allowed to follow the path he wanted for his future. As much as Jaune respected his ancestors, he doubted they would care if he set aside taking up a pen in favor of Crocea Mors. Jaune couldn't help but to get lost in his recollection of the argument he overheard in the kitchen.

"Absolutely not Mason! I'm sick of having this argument with you. You've seen Jaune! I've seen Jaune! I love him, but he doesn't have what it takes. He has the spirit, but not the skill," she stopped wiping the dish in her hand.

Mason grabbed the dish from her and placed it off to the side, "Spirit. You're right about that, Jade. He trains hard, every single day. He tries his best. When was the last time you sparred with our son? He might lack the aptitude for the sword you possess, but he might get there if you just spend more time with him. You know I can't train him to use a sword, I'm liable to stick myself with the pointy end. Hell, I even let you use my family sword before we got married because you were good with it."

Jade cleaned another dish before breaking her silence, "I'm sorry Mason. I just don't have it in me anymore to take up Crocea Mors. I just want him to be safe and give up on this stubbornness. He needs to wake up to reality and realize he just can't keep up with the twins. We did everything we could to give him a fair chance at becoming a huntsman."

Mason frowned as he put away another dish, "That's bullshit and you know it. You trained the girls hard whenever you had the chance to. Jaune never got that much of your focus. I've tried my best to get him to pick up the spear. He can manage it. I'm confident we can get him into Beacon. I can use my position to pull a few strings and let him at least try to succeed at his dreams. He might have missed the initial signups, but I can get his name in front of the headmaster."

Jade shook her head, "No, don't do anything to put your job at risk. We're struggling with keeping up with the bills enough as they are. The last thing we need to do is have you lose your job or add another tuition on top of what we're already paying to Beacon. The girls still need time in the field before I'm willing to ask them to help with their bills. As for Jaune, I never felt the need to keep training him in the sword. He simply doesn't have the talent for it and that's the end of that."

Mason ran his hand through his hair, "What do you want me to do, Jade? Do you want me to look him in the eyes and crush his dreams because we're afraid to take on more debt? I can get another job. We can make this work! Don't make me do this, Jade. Telling him he can't apply to Beacon will crush him. He's been training relentlessly since he finished with combat school. I don't have to risk my job to pull some strings to get his name to the headmaster."

Jade sighed, "Mason. We can't. It's the truth, we really can't afford to send him to Beacon. Just think of all the payments we would have to keep up on for him. Munitions alone add up and you know he'll be forced to take up a ranged weapon. He'll take the denial better from you. Please, do this for the family. Try to get him interested in taking a position within the Vale Council. Make it a father son work day or something and drag him there. Just try to get him to give up on throwing his life away for something he isn't even good at."

Mason glared at his wife in silence before looking away from her, "Guess I'll be the bad guy. For a master swordswoman you're awfully afraid of directly confronting your own son. Leave it to me to crush his dreams and spit at all the work he's put in trying to pick up the sword in order to follow in his mother's footsteps," he left the kitchen without saying anything else. He completely missed the sight of Jaune exiting from the storage closet under the stairs next to the kitchen.

Jaune stopped pacing and threw himself on his bed. He had enough Lien leftover from his birthday to catch a ride to Vale. From Vale, he could try to do something to get his application to Beacon. His parents might not be able to afford to support him training to become a huntsman, but that wasn't a good enough reason for him to just give up. He could find work in Vale and crash at a friend's place there. Cardin's house was somewhere in Vale and they got on well enough at combat school. Surely he wouldn't mind if he stayed a while right?

Jaune was interrupted from his planning when someone knocked on the door to his room. Shortly after the knock, the door opened just enough for him to see his father glance at him. His father didn't look happy as he entered the room. Jaune was ready for the news from his father. He knew it would be him who would have to deliver the bad news since his mother was too much of a coward to tell him directly to his face.

Mason took a seat on the bed next to Jaune, "Jaune, I talked with you mother about Beacon. I know how much it means to you to have a chance to apply. We've been hesitating so much on what to do that you missed the initial sign ups. Well, we've finally come to our decision," Mason put his arm around Jaune's shoulder as he hugged his son into him.

"I'm so sorry. We can't do it. We're having trouble keeping up with the payments on the twin's tuition. Add those payments on top of what we pay to support the rest of you and it doesn't leave us much room to breath."

Jaune couldn't stop himself from squeezing his nails into his palm. He knew what had been coming, but the rage was still there. He wanted to walk out the front door and throw himself into training. To simply forget that everything he worked for was brushed away. He felt his father awkwardly pulling him into a hug as he thought about what exactly he wanted to say.

"Why? Why let me go to a combat school? Why let me spend years of my life training to be a huntsman just to tell me to fuck off at the last second?"

Mason froze up, "Look, I know you're angry but you have to watch your language alright? What if one of your younger sisters heard you and added that to their vocabulary? You're nearly an adult now, you got to think about those things," he rubbed his hand through his hair before looking off to the side.

"Combat schools are a lot cheaper than somewhere like Beacon. Just by attending one you'll always make more money than your peers as well. People pay well for individuals with their aura active and at least some training. You have both and that gives you opportunities other kids will never have. You don't need to attend Beacon, I can try to help you get a position with the police or you can try to see what the council is like. Is Beacon really that important to you? I want to know why you think it is," he fidgeted as he looked everywhere but at Jaune.

"Ha, the Grimm are too dangerous to hunt but criminals are alright? This really is just about money isn't it? Are we really struggling that much? I thought being on the council meant you got a decent paycheck? I just want to keep people safe from the Grimm like you did. Is that really too much to ask?" Jaune kept his judging gaze on his father.

Mason shook his head, "Being a huntsman paid better. I'm sure I could find ways to increase my paycheck, but it would mean giving up on what makes us Arcs. I'm not throwing away my honor to get a bigger payday. Maybe some of the other council members are willing to take payments on the side, but I refuse to. Hunting Grimm is not an easy life, Jaune."

Jaune continued to look at his father, "So that's it then? Everything has been for nothing? I just have to grin and move on? Is that right? You want me to give up on my dreams because it isn't easy?"

His father looked tired as he finally met his gaze again, "Your mother believes this to be for the best. I honestly can't agree with her on this. You're young, you can grow into a great Grimm hunter if you just get the chance to. Your mother is going to be pissed at me if she learns I did this. Look, I've been setting some funds on the side from my paycheck. It's nowhere near enough to get you through a full year at Beacon. It should be enough to get your foot in the door though. It really seems like I can't talk you out of this path, not that I even really wanted to in the first place," his father pulled out an envelope and dropped it in Jaune's lap.

Jaune opened the envelope to see a stack of Lien. A million thoughts filled his head as he counted the money. It would be enough for him to afford at least half a semester. Half a semester at Beacon would give him the chance to add Beacon to his resume. Finding a job would be way easier with Beacon Academy listed under his school details.

He hugged his father as he felt himself begin to tear up, "Thank you! I'll do whatever it takes to make this up to you. I'll pay you back when I get the money. I know this couldn't have been an easy choice, dad."

His father wrapped him into a deep hug, "It wasn't an easy decision on my part. There's a lot of sacrifices I forced us to go through to keep some of this money on the side. A part of me agrees with your mother. You have what it takes to join the police and excel among them. You could do well with the council as well based on how much of a stubborn knucklehead you could be. You missed the signups for Beacon, but I know someone that can work something out to get your name in front of the headmaster."

Mason pulled a business card out of his pocket, "There is a dust store in Vale, From Dust Till Dawn. Old Rusty often sells dust directly to Beacon and I worked at his place part time when I was your age. I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing a favor for us by mentioning you to the headmaster. He might even be willing to take you in as an employee if you get into Beacon. Don't know if he needs the extra hands though. You'll have to stop by at his place tomorrow and see if we can work something out."

Jaune wiped the tears from his eyes as he grabbed the business card, "Rusty? I think I know where his store is. It's near an arcade I went to with Cardin before. I can catch a ride to Vale tomorrow, but what will we tell mom? She'll want to know why I'm leaving the house tomorrow when you have a day off."

Mason took a few moments to respond, "I'll tell her you're going out to pick up some things in order to be my assistant in the council. You don't own a suit, so she might just think I'm sending you out to pick one up. Just buy a button up long sleeve on your way home or something. She might just praise you for being wise enough to not overspend."

Even though he was angry at his mother, he couldn't help but laugh at his father's words. She likely would make a big deal out of him coming home with a button up. She would probably say something about how he was really growing up and that the shirt proved he was becoming an adult. He hated how she treated him like he was somehow more fragile than his sisters, but a part of him still enjoyed the attention he did receive from her. As much as he was angry at her at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to hate her for her decision.

Jaune grinned at his father, "Sounds like it could work. I'll eat breakfast early and swing on by to the dust shop. Hopefully everything works out. I guess if it doesn't, maybe going to a police academy wouldn't be that bad? I might try a day or two at your job too. It's the least I can do if after everything you've done, things don't work out."

Mason waved his hand, "I'm sure old Rusty will come through for you. He loved me and treated me just like a son when I worked with him. We still send him holiday cards every year. He writes letters back to me about how well you kids have grown up over the years."

* * *

It was early in the afternoon when Jaune arrived at the dust shop. He looked up at the 'From Dust Till Dawn' sign to double check it was the place mentioned on the business card. He lowered his hood before entering the much warmer store. A bell jingled as the door shut behind him. An old balding man stood at the shop counter and waved at him as he took a moment to look around the store.

He saw a wide variety of dust for sale, some tools, and surprisingly a decent selection of magazines. Jaune glanced towards the magazine section of the shop to see if anything stood out to him. Besides the daily Vale Time, the only other thing of real note was a girl with dark hair streaked with red. He looked at her for a few moments, noting that she was reading a magazine on weapon maintenance with a set of headphones on.

'Guess she must be attending a combat school. I remember the section on weapon maintenance, absolutely boring. Good luck to her for trying to make it through those tests.'

He finally made his way to the counter. The old man seemed to recognize him and spoke up before he had the opportunity to do so, "Oh, do you happen to be related to Mason Arc?"

Jaune nodded, "Mason Arc is my father. He actually sent me over to speak with you if you have some time to spare."

Rusty smiled widely, "You must be Jaune then. You look a lot like your father did at your age. What does Mason want then? Is he getting back into Grimm hunting?"

Jaune shook his head in denial, "Nope, he's retired from that line of work. Still working on the council and doesn't plan on changing that anytime soon. He actually sent me over to see if you could help me. You see, I missed my chance to sign up for Beacon and he told me you might be willing to put a word in for me."

Rusty hummed in thought, "I could.. It will come at a cost though. You see, my back has been killing me something fierce these days. I could use an Arc around these parts again. If Mason sent you my way, that's enough for me to know you're worth bugging that headmaster."

Jaune couldn't keep the joy off of his face, "Then we have a deal? You put in a word for me and I'll work for you as often as I can. I need some way to keep up my class payments."

Rusty held his hand out, "Give me a shake, boy. You Arcs are good people and you need good people when it comes to working with dust. My wages are fair as long as you put in the effort."

Jaune shook his hand as he smiled brightly, "I'll put in 110% effort. I promise I'll do my best. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Bah, I get it kid. I trust your dad, so I'll trust you. I'll get on a call with the headmaster when I have an opportunity to. Looks like I might be busy for a little while though," he was looking over Jaune's shoulder as the door to the store jingled open.

Jaune stepped off to the side to look around at the magazines again as three men walked up to the counter. He kept his eyes on the flamboyant looking man in a white suit. The two men flanking him wore black suits. At a glance, all three of them looked well off. The last thing Jaune wanted to do was to lose a sale for the old man after what he agreed to do for him. He grabbed one of the Vale Times copies off the shelf to flip through while listening towards the counter.

He heard the door jingle once more as two more men in black suits arrived. One of them headed to the magazine section next to him and grabbed one of the Vale Times. The other seemed to linger near the tools section. Jaune kept his eyes on his magazine as he wondered about what company these men must be from. Their suits didn't really ring any bells for him.

He heard Rusty speak up, "Good afternoon, you boys looking for anything in particular? I'm offering a buy one get one half-off sale right now for select maintenance tools."

Jaune glanced over to see the man in a white suit respond after a few moments, "As interesting as your sale sounds, I'm afraid I'm not in the market for tools. You see, I'm looking for dust."

Rusty laughed, "Well, you boys came to the right place. I have plenty of dust right here on display. I assume you have your permits available for purchasing dust from me today?"

The man in the white suit shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't have any permits for buying your dust today. Shouldn't be a problem though, since you'll be handing it all over."

Jaune froze as he lowered the magazine to see one of the men in a black suit raise a gun and point it at the head of Rusty. He was suddenly very aware that he left his own weapon at home. This was something he never expected to happen on his way to the shop. The black suited individual that had been next to him was now over by the girl with headphones. There were a total of five individuals in the shop who he now realized were robbing the place.

Rusty took a step back and held his hands up, "Look, take whatever you want. Leave me and my customers alone. We won't stop you."

The white suited individual tapped the shoulder of the man on his right, "That happens to be our plan. Stay put and don't do anything stupid. We want your dust, not your Lien or your life. Understand?" He placed a container on the counter and tapped the display filled with dust crystals.

Rusty immediately began to load the container, "You won't have any trouble from me. I'll fully comply."

One of the black suits started to walk towards him just as he noticed the other one tap on the shoulder of the girl reading her magazine, "Listen up kid, keep your hands where I can see them and we won't have any trouble."

Jaune raised his hands in order to comply with the man's orders. It wasn't worth risking the life of Rusty when he didn't even have a weapon to fight the men off with. He glanced over towards the girl to see the black suit now pointing a gun at her. They seemed to say a few words to each other before the man was suddenly kicked away from her at high speeds. He sailed through the air, straight through the window of the shop. The shop immediately fell into chaos.

The man in the white suit waited patiently at the counter while the two next to him rushed towards the girl. The robber at Jaune's side seemed to hesitate for a few moments before turning his gun towards the girl as well. Her movement seemed to blur as she dashed behind one of the display shelves. The men opened fire, avoiding shooting towards the dust containers. Knowing that things were quickly going bad, Jaune took a chance.

He lunged at the black suit next to him, grabbing for the pistol in his hand. His elbow made contact with the man's nose causing the aura of the black suit to flicker slightly. The sudden impact caused the weapon to discharge towards the ceiling as they both struggled to get their hands on the gun. Jaune tried to leverage his current angle on the robber by repeatedly driving his elbow into the face of the man. The man took one of his hands off the pistol to reach towards his belt. He slashed at Jaune with a pocket knife several times, causing his aura to flair. Jaune knew he needed to get the pistol out of his grip before the pocket knife drained his aura.

The man in the white suit rolled his eyes as he grabbed the case of crystals off of the counter, "Absolute professionals. Very much worth their price, right? What a joke. Come on, stop dancing with the kids and let's get a move on already!" He raised his cane and flicked it towards Jaune.

Jaune's aura was wavering as the black suit continued to slash away at his defence. He kept elbowing the man, but his leverage on the weapon was not good enough. Suddenly, he felt his aura shatter as he heard a gunshot ring behind him. The sudden shattering of his aura caused him to lose his focus on keeping the pistol away from him. Unfortunately, his timing was poor as the robber he was struggling with pulled the trigger on the held up pistol right as Jaune stopped struggling. The sudden change caused the pistol to be pointed at his neck as it went off. The world seemed to blur before him as he fell to the ground clutching at the side of his neck.

He held his hand against his neck as he found it increasingly harder to breath. The robber he had struggled against was standing over him, "Oh, fuck! I killed a kid! I fucking killed a kid!" The robber's hands were shaking.

Jaune found it increasingly hard to focus. He barely noticed when the man in front of him was batted aside. He was able to focus just enough to see a pair of tear filled silver eyes look into his blue eyes. He felt her press her hands against his neck as he heard what sounded like the men rapidly fleeing from the shop. One final thought filled his head as he felt the world increasingly blur in front of him.

'She looks so sad. I'm sorry…'

* * *

He felt as if he was floating. The world around him was dark, nearly pitchblack if the area did not have small pulsing lights far into the distance. The lights almost looked as if they were stars in the night sky. Jaune did not understand what was going on or where he was. He did not know how long he seemed to float in place before he heard clapping behind him.

He turned around only to see an outline of something that appeared to be somehow darker than the pitch darkness around him. The outline appeared to be that of a featureless male as it clapped, " _ **How does it feel to be so utterly powerless? To die to your own kind? Does it fill you with hatred? Do you rage against your own or do you blame the gods for your weakness?"**_

The voice sounded mocking to his ears as the being seemed to sit down and float in front of him, " _ **Blood of the accursed and blood of the immortal. You are the first of their union I have personally met. To think your soul would reach out towards me, my brother's creations are certainly interesting. Your very existence would be an insult to him. He would not stand knowing one of his creations came to ME."**_

Jaune didn't know how long it took him to be able to speak towards the being. It felt difficult for him to speak, "Ah. I'm dead, right? What's the point in hating anything when nothing matters anymore? Sure, I'm angry but I'm actually more terrified. I'm scared for my family. I'm scared for my father," his feelings spilled out uncontrollably in front of the being.

The outline reached out and touched where Jaune's heart would be, " _ **That a creation of my brother comes to embrace me in its end is hilarious. I like you just because your existence will fill my brother with such incredible rage. It would be a pity to hand your existence over to the Primordial."**_

A wisp of something seemed to enter his chest as the being tapped it's finger against it, " _ **Continue to grow, to learn, and to entertain. Should you prove to have promise, I will let you return to your true home. What is dead may not need to remain so. Prove to me you are worth interfering with your homeworld once more. Your continued existence shall be my entertainment and a way to spite my brother"**_

He felt the being push him with some force. Jaune was no longer floating aimlessly in the dark. He now seemed to be soaring somewhere towards one of the distant pulsing stars. Nothing truly made sense to him. Whatever this being was, it seemed to offer him a chance at going back home. He didn't care what it would take to get back home. If he had just sold his soul to that thing, so be it. Jaune was willing to take that risk if it meant seeing his family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Last year, I posted a chapter of Arc’s Odyssey but was not satisfied with how it turned out. Decided to try my hand at it again and see how things go. As for general jump information, I don’t really want Jaune to end up a god tier being in like two jumps. I’m not even sure I even want him to reach such heights at all. Will he end up powerful? Without a doubt. 
> 
> He will for sure end up strong based on the perks he gets throughout the journey. I just don’t want him to be some all powerful god, which ruins the point of ever going to another jump or coming back to RWBY. Expect the jumps to be more low power settings with a focus on niche characters in some. As for what type of build I am aiming for when it comes to Jaune, I don’t recall ever really seeing a warrior focus when it comes to Jumpchains. Expect warrior leaning into spellsword at some point. Pure mage is dull and too easy. If I wanted to give him an easy time, I would have just tossed him into one of those easy god mode antifun settings.
> 
> Current planned jumps in order (RWBY is end game):
> 
> Fire Emblem Awakening (Confirmed)  
> Mount and Blade (Confirmed)  
> Familiar of Zero (Confirmed)  
> Sekirei (Maybe?)  
> Katawa Shoujo (Maybe?)   
> Old School Runescape (Likely)   
> Fire Emblem Fates (Hard Maybe) 
> 
> More jumps might be considered, but I don’t really want to go too crazy. When it comes to romance, we’ll have to see how things go. Please don’t expect Jaune to be some casanova that ends up in a relationship with every character he ever encounters. You’ll just be disappointed and I’ll be there kindly encouraging you to make your own Jaune jump fic so I can read it.


	2. Chapter 1: Fire Emblem Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting up with Fire Emblem: Awakening. Build is in the end notes if you're curious.

The smell of fresh blood filled the air. The silence of the night was only disturbed by the crackling of the campfire. It was at this moment he opened his eyes as he gasped for breath. He was in pain, excruciating pain. His left shoulder was gouged, nearly shattered at a glance.

Confusion or pain. He didn't know which was worse as he crawled along the grassy floor of the tent. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know how he received this wound. The only thing he could do was to trust his screaming instincts. His body was screaming at him to crawl towards the corpse of a figure in red rags.

He pulled himself closer towards the corpse, fighting his body's desire to rest. As he inched closer, his eyes locked onto a glass bottle poking out of the pack the corpse was wearing. His brain screamed at him, the potion would be his salvation. Pulling himself through the blood of the corpse, he reached his objective. He pulled open the cork of the glass bottle with his teeth, pouring the contents on what remained of his shoulder.

'Please let it be enough. Please let the vulnerary save me…'

His wound stung as the heat of the vulnerary washed over it. He rolled off the corpse of the red ragged man and found himself lying beside a rapier covered in blood. Something about the rapier seemed familiar. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the stained blade as he felt the vulnerary slowly seal his wound. The pain had started to die down in favor of the burning sensation of the vulnerary.

Eventually, the heat of the vulnerary ceased and the only remnants of the previous pain came in the shape of a jagged scar and an ache. He didn't know how long he had spent lying beside the corpse before he finally regained enough energy to pull himself to a sitting position. His torn gambeson was covered in blood and dirt from the floor. With some hesitation, he reached out and grabbed the blood covered rapier. He needed to figure out what had occurred here.

From his new sitting position he took a moment to look around. He was able to guess that he was in a tent of some sort based on the furs lining the thin walls. The corpse within the tent appeared to belong to some type of fighter from what he could gather. The axe in the corpse's hand along with the blood covered rapier, gave him an idea of what had occurred.

'We fought? That must be my blood on his axe. Which means, this rapier must be mine.'

Something about the rapier felt right in his grasp. It felt as if he was reunited with an old friend as he wiped the blood from the blade with the red rags of the corpse. He had an idea of what had taken place in the tent, but he didn't have an answer as for why. His memories were foggy, as if a haze had obscured them. He felt a small pulse of pain run through his chest as he sat there trying to collect his thoughts.

A few more minutes passed before he was willing to try to pull himself to his feet. It took two attempts before he managed to stand within the small tent. He couldn't stop himself from looking at the corpse from his newfound vantage point. The man looked rugged, as if he hadn't bathed in weeks. His outfit was nothing more than ripped red leather, but his pack appeared to be in decent condition.

He carefully reached out and pulled the strap of the pack off of the body. It came loose without much issue, giving him an opportunity to dig around for any more helpful items. Another one of those vulnerary vials was tucked away in the small pack. Some type of half covered bread along with a note sat beside the vial. He ignored the bread and vulnerary in favor of grabbing the note stored within.

' _Grell,_

_Don't fuck this up. Boss spent a lot of money and effort tracking this one down. The big guy needs him for his plans. Keep an eye on our prisoner or you'll lose both of yours. Jaune needs to be smuggled to Plegia as soon as possible. Travel light and avoid the roads. The Exalt is throwing all the guards she can muster to track him down. You and Otto won't be enough to take on any patrols.'_

The letter had proved enlightening. He had killed this Grell individual within the tent, this means he could be safe in assuming he was the prisoner described. He must be this Jaune the letter described. This "Exalt" figure had to be someone he was familiar with in some way.

Jaune felt his head begin to ache as the memory of a blonde woman flashed through his mind. He didn't know who she was with most of his memory of her being shrouded. He could tell she was someone important as her radiant smile still poked through the haze that was the rest of his memories. For now, Jaune decided the memory needed to be brushed aside. The letter had mentioned a second individual instructed with keeping him a prisoner. There was no telling where this other captor could be.

Jaune held his rapier at the ready as he prepared to exit the tent. The letter had mentioned one other captor, but there was the possibility for more. Even with his lack of memories, the rapier seemed to be incredibly familiar in his hands. He knew he would be able to defend himself from at least one attacker. Worst case scenario, he would just surrender since they seemed to need him alive.

Jaune took a deep breath before pulling the tent open a small amount. A small crackling campfire sat in the center of their little campsite in the woods. The fire illuminated a smaller tent right across from where he currently was. The sight confirmed the possibility of at least one other person being in the nearby area. He now felt comfortable enough to exit the tent and walk out into the chilly night.

Ever so slowly, Jaune crept towards the smaller tent. There was no telling what he might find on the other side of the pelt covered tent. He opened the entrance to the tent with his rapier ready. It took only a second for the glow of the campfire to illuminate the dark tent. It was empty with nothing but a single bedroll within.

Jaune felt the anticipation slowly drain from him as he looked into the empty tent, 'Nothing to be seen. Did he go out into the forest on his own or is he with another? One bedroll makes me think it's just one other person I have to worry about.'

A few minutes silently passed as he took the time to ensure he was truly alone. His captors appeared to have been traveling light based on the lack of supply inside the tents. He found nothing useful in either of the tents. The corpse remained where he left it as he took the time to try to organize his thoughts by the campfire.

'My memories are hazy. I woke up wounded with a corpse at my side. I was a captive, perhaps they drugged me or I took a blow to the head. I have a rapier to defend myself with and a single vulnerary to keep myself safe. Even through my haze, I can recall how to use both. My name seems to be Jaune and someone referred to as an Exalt is looking for me. The word Exalt makes me recall a smiling blonde woman, but I can't make out her features.'

He wished he had some way to take notes. More importantly, he wished he had something heavier to wear with the current chill in the air. His wool gambeson was not enough to keep him satisfied. The large tear in the shoulder region of the padded jacket didn't help matters. For now, he decided to rip some of the furs off of the smaller tent. They could be used as a makeshift blanket to cover himself near the campfire.

Now wrapped in furs, the chill no longer seemed as prominent. A part of him hated how disgusting he felt. His gambeson was still coated in his blood and the blood of his captor. There was no choice but to keep it on with the threat of another captor being in the area. Just as he was getting comfortable by the fire, the sky itself cracked.

The sky shook, the ground buckled. An intense chill filled the night sky as the light of the moon illuminated a tear in the sky a distance away from the campsite. Before him, the campfire violently shook before going out. A blast of wind forced him to curl up in a prone position as the air roared. Every instinct begged him to flee, to escape from the madness overtaking the world.

Jaune could only remain curled on the floor as the violent windstorm slowly passed. The tear that had filled the night sky closed shortly after the wind subsided. He slowly pulled himself back up from his prone position. The furs he had used as a blanket were now tossed around the campsite. The smaller tent had collapsed from the ferocity of the wind.

'What just happened?'

His hands wouldn't stop shaking as he tried to compose himself. Jaune took several deep breaths before rising to his feet with his rapier. His instincts were telling him to stay put, but he needed answers. Something very wrong had just occurred and he wasn't willing to wait to find out what exactly happened. He needed answers, so many answers.

* * *

It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The moon was his ally in exploring the forests. He couldn't hear any animals in the nearby area as he trekked deeper towards the source of the anomaly he had witnessed. The small aching of his shoulder was ignored in favor of his curiosity. The lingering pains from the scarring remained. It certainly beat not having access to one of his arms.

The air grew colder as he approached closer to the site of the tear. He could see his own breath in the air as he walked closer to where he witnessed the display. He was nearly there when he heard the familiar clink of metal on metal.

'Someone's fighting! I need to be careful. My captor might have ran into one of those patrols.'

His pace slowed as he became more aware of what he was heading towards. The sounds of metal getting struck grew closer and closer before he finally reached the edge of a clearing. Broken trees and twisted broken corpses littered the area. The moon illuminated a single woman standing strong in plate armor. She was wielding a large spear and a tower shield as she faced off against multiple fighters. She was surrounded by individuals moving unnaturally.

Jaune watched in growing horror as he realized why exactly the movements of the individuals seemed so wrong. One of the fighters was fighting with their head completely twisted around. Another was fighting with an arm hanging limp at its side. Those things moved with basic coordination. The part of him familiar with combat could tell they were attempting to flank the tank of a woman. They were having great difficulty breaking through her tower shield.

Jaune steadied himself before rushing out with his rapier. The female knight could only last for so long on her own when surrounded by so many. He approached her from behind her left flank. The massive tower shield obscured his form from the broken beings just enough.

Jaune lunged out with his rapier, striking one of them in the heart as he shouted out, "Friendly! I got your back!"

The knight didn't even spare him a glance as she yelled back, "Understood, I'll trust you for now! We'll both end up dead against these damned Risen if we don't work together."

Jaune remained behind her, letting her take the brunt of the "Risen" focus. She seemed to know about these foes, more so than he did to be certain. Every time one of the Risen approached to strike at her shield, he swiftly thrusted towards one of their broken forms. A pierced heart appeared to be enough to put the things down for good.

Jaune took a moment to catch his breath. He had taken down five of those things thanks to the plated guardian infront of him. He was feeling fatigued, taking a second to catch his breath as the female knight ran another Risen through with her spear. He watched her jab it's heart, lifting it off the ground before tossing it aside limp and broken. He dearly hoped she was not one of his captors, for she was not someone he believed he could handle.

The female knight took a few breaths before turning around to look at him. Her dark hair was covered in ash and blood. Her violet eyes seemed to stare right through him as she took a few steps away from him. Her towershield was still held at the ready as the two remained alone in a field of twisted corpses.  


The silence was broken by her first, "Thank you for your assistance. I could have handled them on my own, but it's always nice to have someone watch your back. You look a little young to be out in the forest on your own."

Jaune glanced around at his surroundings before speaking, "I do? I am not sure exactly why I am in these woods alone. I woke up a little while ago in a nearby camp. Do you happen to know anyone named Grell?" His hand gripped his rapier as he waited for her to answer.

Moments passed before she released a stress filled laugh, "As if. You're the first living person I've run into since I got here. I've been fighting the Risen for what must have been twenty minutes now. And yeah, you do look young. What are you fifteen?"

Jaune relaxed his grip, "That is what you happen to call those things? I cannot recall my age at the moment. You do not appear to be much older for one covered in plate armor."

Her grip on her spear seemed to relax as she answered back, "Yeah, those undead abominations are called Risen. My age? Think I turned seventeen a month ago. Didn't really have the luxury to celebrate. If I can keep track of my age, what's your excuse?"

"My excuse is rather fair I would say. I woke up as a prisoner in a nearby campsite. I suffered a nearly mortal wound before killing my captor and using his vulnerary to save myself. I must have taken a blow to the head at some point. My thoughts are filled with nothing but haze. I can at least introduce myself, I appear to be Jaune," he hung his rapier on his belt as he took a step forward and reached out his open hand.

The knight leaned her spear against her shoulder before reaching out to meet his grasp, "Kjelle. I got seperated from my friends on the way here. Your name sounds familiar, can't really place it though. You did well with that weapon of yours for someone who isn't even confident about their own name."

Jaune released her hand after shaking it, "Using the rapier felt natural to me. Well, the name was one of the only things I could confidently latch onto based on a note from my captors. Perhaps you can shed some light on their letter?" He pulled the pack of his former captor off of his shoulder before rummaging through it.

Kjelle looked between the pack and his shoulder, "Must have been a bad wound. Your armor is all torn up. Wish I had a needle and some thread on me. Maintaining your armor is important."

Jaune pulled out the letter, "A kind offer but unnecessary. My gambeson is beyond salvageable covered in this much blood and grime. I just want a clean pair of clothing at this point."

Kjelle grabbed it from his hands, "A waste. You never know when you might get a chance to get some armor. Too much of a risk to just throw it away because it's torn and dirty."

Jaune scoffed, "Just a little torn and dirty right? I feel disgusting and plan to bathe this filth away at the nearest opportunity."

Kjelle seemed to read through the letter, her gaze sharpening before she glanced back up at him, "Jaune. Exalt. Jaune. Exalt. Oh... Lucina is going to be absolutely thrilled. She'll probably throttle me before giving me a big hug. What are the odds? Look at me now Cynthia, guess I'm the better hero of justice."

Jaune was a little annoyed at her talking to herself rather than explaining the apparent connection she made, "Are you going to share your thoughts with me at some point? Must I wait for you to pat yourself on the back before you tell who I even am?"

Kjelle grinned at him mockingly, "Oh? Am I allowed to do that? I should absolutely pat myself on the back for finding you. You don't realize how big of a deal it is that you ran into me."

The irritation grew as sarcasm filled his tone, "Why is that? Are you my dearest knight in shining armor who is going to carry me off my feet and take me out of the scary woods?"

Kjelle looked him up and down, "Probably could carry you out of the woods if I ditched my shield and spear. Not happening though, I owe them too much to leave them here to carry you out of the woods."

"Well excuse me for having less value than your armaments. You certainly seemed to conclude I was important in some form."

For once, her grin had fallen as her demeanor became serious, "I might not carry you out of here, but I will get you out of here. Believe it or not, you are important. Fate's a bitch and she said you were supposed to die out here."

A chill ran down Jaune's spine, "Excuse me? What are you implying with such a statement?"

She took a few steps toward him, "Jaune, youngest brother of Exalt Emmeryn. Brother of Prince Chrom and twin of Princess Lissa. Was ambushed during a small patrol, went missing right before the Mad King's War. Never found, presumed dead. If I'm right, I just saved your ass from Fate. Wonder what got you out here?"

His heart was beating as he swallowed to clear his throat, "Wha-What? You talk as if you have witnessed the future. A Mad King's War? Brother of the Exalt? Nothing makes sense. Who are you, truly?"

She reached out and rested her plated gauntlet on his shoulder, "Relax, Jaune. Lucina might kick my ass for this, but you deserve to know this much. I'm from the future, those events did come to pass. Your siblings never gave up their search. It just sucks that you didn't make it. Lucina could have really used you around. All of us could have."

A bunch of thoughts ran through his mind as he tried to process what she just said. He wanted to call her out as a liar, as someone speaking absolute nonsense. Yet, could he? His memory was practically nonexistent. He found her among walking corpses underneath an anomaly that shook the very ground under his feet and tore the sky itself.

His hands shook as he spoke, "Assuming I believe you, what happens next? I have no recollection of any of these individuals. Like I said, my memories are hazy. If you plan on returning me, you would be placing me with individuals I cannot confirm knowing."

Kjelle was now frowning, "That's really tricky. I should really drag you back to Ylisstol. No doubt I would be rewarded for finding you. We came here without any coin to our name, no use for it back home. Problem is I may have just told you too much. Lucina didn't want us to fuck up our timeline, too late for that right? Saving you here changes things…"

She took her hand off his shoulder before pacing a few moments, "Hmm, I got nothing. Planning isn't really my strong suit. I leave the planning to Laurent. He would have known what to do with you. Guess I could drag you around looking for my friends? I could use someone to spar with and you could use a knight."

Jaune slowly calmed himself as he nodded, "I would not know what to do otherwise. I doubt you can avoid bringing me back to my home if there are truly patrols searching for me. I am willing to travel with you, there is power in numbers. I am not foolish enough to believe myself capable of escaping these woods alone."

The knight shrugged, "That's a problem for the future isn't it? I'm not sure where my friends could have ended up or even where I ended up. Must be somewhere in Ylisse though. No snow or desert to be seen is a pretty good sign of that."

"Then I believe we are partners. I think it would be in our best interests to try to locate a village if possible. I have no coin on me at the moment, however I happen to possess one vulnerary. I believe such a thing should be good enough to bargain with?"

Kjelle smiled this time, "Bet it is. Those things are a miracle if you can find them. Future was awfully short on them. I doubt villages just have a supply of them sitting around. Odds are we can barter you some new clothes at least."

Jaune deeply sighed, "Please, let it be good enough for new clothes. I feel like a beast in these rags. A nice room, a meal, and some new clothes. A man can dream."

Kjelle nodded, "A dream we both share. Those three things are something I haven't had in a long while. I don't think I've taken off my plate armor in two days now. I'm feeling really fatigued and somewhere safe to rest sounds incredible."

Jaune glanced around, "We should look for a river. I recall someone once mentioning people tend to build villages near flowing water."

She smiled at him, "At least you kept your common sense when you lost your memory, Jaune. We should get your head checked if we run into a healer. Don't know if they can do anything for you, but you never know. I'm sure we'll run into one eventually, unless Fate really does decide to be a vindictive bitch."

Both of them started to walk away from the clearing as Jaune spoke to her, "If what you are implying about our future is true, I can see why you hate Fate as much as you do."

"Of course I hate Fate, she took everything from us. Eventually, we decided to stop lying down and taking it from her. Naga herself decided to give Fate the finger and give us a second chance. The fact that you're at my side goes to show how much we've shattered her with our decision to stand for ourselves," she looked absolutely happy.

"I must admit, I do not fully comprehend what this must mean for you. I do appreciate that you being here may have saved my life. If I was written to die tonight, I am happy you challenged Fate."

Kjelle nodded and the two of them fell into silence as they continued their walk. She eventually spoke up again, "You talk really fancy, you know? It's really weird. There was no use for talking fancy back home. Prim and proper was something no one really focused on when things got rough. Sure, Severa may have tried to get us girls to use makeup and pretty ourselves up but none of that shit mattered with an army of undead at our gate."

Jaune couldn't keep the surprise off of his face, "An army, truly? Our future sounds dreadful the more you bring it up. I am thankful that I am currently living proof we can change things. Are you willing to tell me anything else or do you need permission from this Lucina you have mentioned?"

She seemed to be debating on what to say before speaking up, "As much as I respect Lucina, she can be awfully stubborn. She's scared that if we go too off the tracks we might make things worse. I don't see how things can end up worse than they already did. There is no way saving you will cause a worse future. She'll probably celebrate you being at my side when we find her. Guess it doesn't hurt to say she would be your niece."

Jaune headed towards the sound of flowing water, "Looks like we found our river. Lucina is my niece? Is she the daughter of Emmeryn? I believe I may even recall the appearance of Emmeryn. Long flowing blonde hair and a kind bright smile."

Kjelle went quiet, "Sounds like her paintings at least. Let me get in front of you while we follow the river. We don't know if there might be any wild animals or more Risen out here."

Jaune frowned as she sidestepped his guess. Her comment made it sound like Emmeryn had died at some point too. He could only assume that comes with the territory of being from a future filled with an army of the dead. It was clear she didn't want to talk anymore about it. The least he could do was respect her wishes while they searched for a village.

The two fell into a comfortable pace as they quietly followed the river. Neither said anything more as the forest around them became clearer. Jaune felt safer with Kjelle at his side. There was no telling if any of his captors could have been roaming the woods. Perhaps, she had saved him from falling to one of them that night. He wasn't one to fight to the bitter end but maybe he didn't have a choice in her past. Regardless, he shook himself out of his thoughts as distant torchlight came into view. They had found their village, their refuge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire Emblem Awakening: Jump chain Build 
> 
> Limit: 1000 Points
> 
> Age: 15
> 
> (Identity) Lord: You are the child of a minor lord and have an education in etiquette, swordsmanship, leadership and lordly duties. You have decided to strike out on your own to get some real experience. Comes with light armor and Rapier.
> 
> Perks:
> 
> Charm (Free):
> 
> You are very charming. People will be more inclined to follow you into battle as people just seem to trust you.
> 
> Rightful King (- 100):
> 
> Enthroned or in exile you're some sort of royalty in Ylisse or Valm. In other settings people will believe that you are from extremely noble stock even if they cannot work out where you are from.
> 
> Aether (- 300):
> 
> Although fatiguing you may produce two attacks in blisteringly quick succession. The first completely heals mild to moderate wounds and the second pierces all but the most advanced armor completely.
> 
> Invisible Ties (-200):
> 
> Your ties to other people make your will stronger and even seem to make you more durable. When there are people out there who love you and want you to survive, you will cling to life in a way that scarcely seems possible. While things that are always going to be lethal will still kill you, you are significantly more likely to survive anything that leaves you badly wounded or 'dying'.
> 
> Aptitude (-300):
> 
> You are faster at learning new skills and in training your physical and mental attributes. While this will manifest itself subtly in peaceful conditions it becomes particularly potent (and obvious) when such attributes are honed through practical experience in fights and on the battlefield.
> 
> Future Child (-100):
> 
> Should you have a romantic relationship with a member of the opposite sex in this world, a grown-up child of yours that resembles you and has access to every class will appear at some point from the future. Very high potential for skills and counts as a companion.
> 
> Stalker (+0):
> 
> During your time in Ylisse you will become the object of obsession of someone unusual and dangerous. They will try and keep you safe but will follow you around and watch you constantly and may meddle in your affairs.
> 
> Solidarity (-200):
> 
> When within 3 meters of an ally you find that you are both significantly more likely to avoid incoming attack and you fight in a manner complementary to one another instinctively.
> 
> Tactics (-100):
> 
> You have an excellent mind for tactics and seem to have a great deal of knowledge of methods and maneuvers. You know how to use these methods on the battlefield.
> 
> Drawbacks:
> 
> Champion of Etiquette (+100):
> 
> You are well-versed in lordly and ladylike behavior and expect everyone else to be as well. When you see somebody doing something improperly (eating with the wrong sort of spoon, speaking without proper elocution, etc.) you will not be able to resist chiding them for not acting in a more respectable manner.
> 
> Amnesia (+200):
> 
> You don't remember anything about your past other than your name and occasionally get startling flashes of memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kjelle meets an old friend. Jaune learns some truths.

Finding the small inn within the village had not been difficult. The small nature of the village combined with most light sources being out, made it clear which building was a hub for activity. Jaune and his companion both headed towards the one building heavily illuminated by torchlight. As they grew closer, boisterous laughter could be heard from within the illuminated building.

Jaune glanced at Kjelle before he pushed open the door to the inn. He was well aware both of their appearances could draw attention. Both were covered in blood and grime. His companion still wore her plate armor and he wore his damaged gambeson. It was entirely possible their entrance might be met with suspicion.

Such concerns had to be ignored and a risk had to be taken. Jaune opened the door to the inn and was greeted to the sight of several rowdy men sitting at a table in the back. They seemed to be surrounding a younger man. Based on the large smile the younger man possessed, Jaune could only assume he had been the one who caused the laughter. Such joy rapidly disappeared when the men turned their attention to him and Kjelle.

Jaune’s eyes narrowed when the young man jumped to his feet, shoving his chair away from the table. He placed his hand at his side, ready to withdraw his rapier at a moment's notice. However, he was interrupted by Kjelle grabbing his arm right as the white haired young man spoke.  
  
  
“Kjelle! Naga truly must smile on us. We have been reunited once more!” The young man moved towards them as the men at the table went back to talking among each other. 

“Owain, glad to see you made it. You run into any trouble? The roads can be awfully dangerous, don’t you think?” Kjelle had a small smile on her face as she spoke.

Jaune relaxed his grip as he realized the two seemed to know each other, “Is this one of your allies, Kjelle? Shall we take this conversation elsewhere?”

Owain spoke first, “Indeed! I am Owain, proud member of the Justice Cabal. An ally of justice and companion of Kjelle the Mighty!”

One of the men at the table snorted as he sipped from his mug. Another looked like he was trying his best to hold back a laugh. Jaune took a step forward and glanced at Kjelle. Her smile was now twitching awkwardly. Her armor rattled as she took a few steps forward and grabbed Owain by the front of his shirt.

“Let’s step outside for a little while and get some fresh air. We have a lot to talk about. A lot,” she was now dragging him out of the inn.

Jaune watched the door to the inn slam behind him. The men at the table were now freely laughing. Confused at what had just occurred, Jaune decided it was in his best interest to find the innkeeper to obtain a room and possibly some fresh clothing. It did not take long to spot a man off in a room to the side stirring a pot of soup. 

Jaune stood in the doorway to what must have been the kitchen to the inn, “Excuse me, I am looking for a room tonight and a change of clothes if you have any. I have a vulnerary for payment.”

The innkeeper stopped stirring the pot of soup, “Oh? A vulnerary would be plenty for that. Haven’t had a good potioneer show up in a good while. Haven’t had a reason to go out and buy any from one myself either. Good to keep a few around, so I’ll take it out of your hands.”

Jaune rummaged through his pack and handed it over, “Do you have a basin to bathe in? We ran into some brigands while we were out. I would hate to leave a mess in your inn.”

“Eh, don’t worry too much about messes. I’ll clean them up when I get a chance. You look like you could fit in one of my spare outfits. Might be a little big on you, but what can you do? Have a basin in the room in the back. I’ll pour some water in it in just a minute,” he grabbed the vulnerary and set it aside.

Jaune was feeling relieved at the news, “Thank you. It has been a very challenging day for us.”

He watched the innkeeper glance at his shoulder, “Looks like it has, kid. Sounds like you found one of yours from the commotion I head in the other room. That boy already has a room tonight. He’s been cleaning my dishes for me since he got here a little while ago. Let him know to come in here in a little while. His break should be just about over.”

Jaune agreed to the request of the innkeeper before making his way out of the kitchen. He figured the two would be done with their little discussion by now. From Kjelle’s expression earlier, he figured she was likely just telling him to shut up. He would have been highly embarrassed if he was introduced as she had been by Owain. It turned out his assumption had been correct, as Owain was currently in a headlock.

“That was so embarrassing! Kjelle the Mighty, really? Can you please keep the nicknames to yourself for now? You’re going to end up embarrassing us infront of important people!” Kjelle seemed to be really worked up based on how hard she was squeezing Owain.

“Ow! You shall never silence me! I shall shout our titles to the heavens! The evil need to know the names of those who banish them to nothingness!” Owain was stomping one of his feet on the ground as Jaune watched on wordlessly.

Kjelle released her grip on him with a sigh, “Please, Owain. I never complain when you drag me into your games with Cynthia and Morgan, but I need to put my foot down now. You’re going to draw attention to us here. I’m already sticking out like a sore thumb.”

Owain took a step back and ran a hand through his white hair. Jaune spotted a strange insignia of what looked to be six eyes on the back of his hand, “What’s so wrong with attention? You’re the first among us I’ve run into. If our names are spread we’ll find the others faster, right?”

Jaune took this opportunity to step out towards them, “I assume Kjelle does not want to draw any unnecessary attention because of my presence. I must apologize if my presence led to this bout between you.”

Kjelle rapidly nodded, “Exactly! We can’t have extra attention on us and that means you can’t make up shitty nicknames.”

Owain frowned as he took a step towards Jaune, “Hmm, who exactly are you to force us to stifle our names? This was something I spoke with Morgan about. She seemed to think it might work, at least a little.”

  
Kjelle frowned, “When did you two have that discussion? I didn’t see you speaking with each other before everything went down. Also, look at his left eye. It might be faint, but you can see it if you look hard enough.”    
  
Owain spoke as he inched even closer, “Morgan and Laurent came to me to discuss their plans before we departed. You missed our meeting because you and Severa were arguing again. It’s your own fault really.”

Jaune flinched as Owain reached out and grabbed his chin. Owain was staring directly into his eyes. Jaune noticed a strange black pattern inside of one of Owain’s green eyes. Just as the man seemed to freeze in place. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he released his chin.

“It can’t… How? Did you..?” Owain was choking up on his words as he wrapped his hands around Jaune and hugged him.

Jaune awkwardly pat Owain’s back as he desperately glanced at Kjelle, “Can you please explain what just set him off? What is wrong with my eyes?”

Kjelle was leaning on her kiteshield as she pointed towards his left eye, “You were just looking at Owain’s eyes right? You both have the same mark on your eye. It’s proof of your lineage or something. I noticed it earlier when you handed me that letter in the clearing. Was proof enough for me to put things together.”

Owain was balling into his shoulder, “We can change things! We can have our justice, Uncle! Mother is going to be so happy to see you. Your presence meant so much to her. She searched for so long...” 

The picture was clearly painted for him now. This individual must be the son of Emmeryn or Lissa. He fully hugged Owain back as he spoke to him, “Nephew, it is wonderful to meet you. You and your friends are very brave for doing what you are doing. I am sure Emmeryn would be proud if she saw you now.”

Jaune’s words came out smoothly as he remained in the hug. He had decided to say what he felt the boy would most like to hear. The mention of Emmeryn was a way to fish for information. Kjelle had not been very forthcoming about her fate when he had mentioned her before. Such manipulation was harmless in his eyes.

Jaune felt a small headache coming on as a distant memory became clearer. A gruff older male with blue hair was looking down at him. He seemed to tower over him as he whispered a few words, “Manipulation is a way of life. Your sister refuses to learn such a fine art. Do not be foolish enough to make the same mistake. Your court will shove a knife in your back when it is most convenient. Ensure you have their necks in a rope before they can put yours in one.”

He was driven out of the memory as Owain wailed into his shoulder, “Em-Emmeryn! We lost her too. If we can save you, we can save her! No one has to die…”

Kjelle looked off to the side at his words, “Owain is the son of Lissa, your twin sister. You were mentioned a few times in our youth. Think Owain and Morgan heard a lot more about you than Lucina and Cynthia.” 

The headache was now growing as Jaune spoke, “Owain and Morgan are the children of Lissa, I guess? I assume Lucina and Cynthia must be the children of Chrom?”

Owain finally released him and took a step back to wipe his nose on his sleeve, “Mhm. You’re both right. Mother never really got over you going missing. Uncle Chrom took it hard as well, but not as much as mother. She always said she felt like she was missing half of herself.”

Jaune rubbed his temple as he spoke, “We must have been close. I cannot recall much at the moment. I was held captive by some brigands before I managed to escape and run into Kjelle. They must have done something to me because my memories are a haze.”

Owain wiped his tears away before his expression shifted into something serious. He placed his hand on Jaune’s shoulder, “We’ll fix this, Uncle. I swear it before Naga herself. My sword hand shall be yours to command. It will be my personal duty to get you before Laurent. He might have an idea of how to restore your most sacred memories.”

Jaune was surprised by how intense Owain was acting, “I am honored to have you by my side. Be aware that there are people actively searching for me at the moment. I have decided to help Kjelle find your group before I confront what awaits me at my home. Oh, the innkeeper was requesting for you to return to your duties.”   
  
Jaune needed a break from the excitement of this encounter. His head was killing him as the memory of the gruff blue haired male kept popping up in his thoughts. His brain was practically screaming at him to try to both remember the man and forget he ever existed. It was an exhausting battle and one that left him confused. Owain seemed to take the hint or at least found some level of urgency as he rushed to reenter the inn.

Kjelle walked up towards him and placed her gauntleted hand on his shoulder, “You okay there? I know Owain can be a little intense at times. Your presence really does mean a lot to us, you know? You are proof we can fix things before they go to hell. Go do what you need to do and get some rest.”

She entered the inn as he took a minute to compose himself. The first thing he planned to do was to head to the basin. He desperately needed to clean himself and get into a fresh pair of clothing. He didn’t have much of an appetite at the moment. Jaune decided he would go right to his room as soon as he was done bathing. 

* * *

Jaune stared at the ceiling as he lowered himself further into the basin of water. The water itself was cold, yet he welcomed it with open arms. The filth he had been covered in after today’s activities had been too much to handle. An overwhelming amount of events on top of his injury, made things much more stressful. He was feeling the stress of responsibility as it seemed his two companions expected something out of him.

The small flashes of memories didn’t help his situation. Trying to put together what happened in the past while also piecing together what potentially occurred in the future, was difficult. His headache was only growing in intensity as he dunked his head into the water of the basin. Plans had to be put together and decisions had to be made. Otherwise, Jaune felt like he would go insane with all the pressure on his shoulders.

His self-reflection was interrupted when someone knocked on the door of the washing room. Jaune rubbed at his eyes before speaking, “Do you need something? I am almost finished in here.”

He heard someone shuffle on the other side of the door before he heard the voice of Owain, “Can I come in? I really need to speak with you, privately.”

Not seeing a real reason to refuse, he allowed Owain to enter the room. Owain shut the door behind him before leaning up against it. Jaune remained seated inside of the basin filled with water. If Owain wished to speak, he could do so while he continued to wash the grime off of himself. Owain glanced around the room for a few brief moments before meeting his gaze. 

Jaune wiped at some grime on his arm as he spoke, “Did you not have a duty to help the innkeeper? I thought you would be busy with your task?”

Owain shook his head in denial, “I have completed the mission assigned to me by the keeper of this inn. He is a fair man. It would have been a grave injustice for me to not keep my word.” 

“I see… Why exactly do you wish to speak to me right now? I do not mind speaking with you Owain, however I am a little preoccupied.” 

Owain looked sheepish as he glanced off to the side, “I couldn’t help myself. Your presence is like a beacon of light in a sea of darkness. There is a great secret I am harboring, one I wish to share with you. I feel you would be the best to share this secret with first.”

Jaune tilted his head in confusion, “Oh? A secret you wish to share with me? Does this have anything to do with the situation of your group? Kjelle has explained little to me. Enough to have the bare outline of an understanding.”

“I’m not sure how much I could explain on that front, Uncle. Laurent’s mother kept a detailed tome of events that occurred before things went wrong. I know he memorized it to the last detail before we got here. He and Morgan are likely off on a daring adventure of their own. They entrusted with me the secret of their mission, to discover the staff of Naga herself.”

Jaune scrubbed at his shoulder as he spoke, “The Goddess Naga? I have vague memories of the name. She is the Divine Dragon, correct? Is this the secret you wished to share with me?”

Owain finally met his gaze as he spoke, “She is the Divine Dragon and the one responsible for granting us this chance to change things. This is not the great secret I am harboring, but one I felt you should be informed of. I have let Kjelle know of their plan before I came to speak with you. Morgan and Laurent informed me they would head to Plegia to carry out their legendary quest before we arrived here.” 

“Hmm, speaking of arrival. How is it you reached this inn before Kjelle and I? Did you not have to face any of those Risen beings on your way here?”

Owain shrugged, “The Goddess must have smiled on me. I arrived close to this village without a single Risen at my back. You must have been surprised when you encountered them for the first time. Twisted abominations, ones who deserve nothing but oblivion.” 

“Agreed. I was rather shocked when I witnessed Kjelle surrounded by them. Fighting the dead is not pleasant. I imagine you must have witnessed several horrific sights in your time.”

Owain looked away again as he scratched the back of his head, “You could say that. There are some stones best left unturned, Uncle. I don’t really want to talk about those abominations right now.” 

Jaune sighed, “Sorry if I pushed a little too far. I find myself lost between salvaging my own memories and trying to piece together what occurred within your time. You can call me by my name if you wish. Jaune is perfectly acceptable.”

Owain seemed to hesitate before nodding, “Alright, Jaune. It feels strange to call you by your name. My mother avoided saying your name directly most of my youth. She was deeply hurt by your loss. I will ensure such an event will never occur. As I said earlier, my sword hand is yours to command.” 

“I am honored to accept your aid. This quest of yours is not one I am willing to walk away from after piecing together some of what happened. Is your next move to regroup with Morgan and Laurent to see to the completion of their goal?” 

Owain nodded, “Kjelle thinks it’s the best choice we have. She said Ylissean patrols were on the lookout for you. Going to Plegia would get them out of our hair. It pains me to think we will be prolonging my mother’s suffering, but I don’t wish to leave you out of my sight. You have to come with us, so I can keep you safe.” 

Jaune stretched inside of the basin, “I wished to see things through with your group anyways. What type of person would I be if I turned my back and ran from this? Why would I return to the walls of Ylisstol and leave you two to make such a dangerous journey?” 

Owain smiled, “It will be great to have you wish us. Morgan will be thrilled to meet you. Laurent will also be happy to see you as proof we can stop the spread of darkness in this world. That secret, I want to bring it up now. It’s not something I want to talk about in front of Kjelle.”

Jaune grabbed a towel off to the side of the basin as he prepared to get out to dry off, “I will keep your secret. It is the least I can offer to you in return for your vow of protecting me. Entrust me with the burden you carry and I will do my best to offer you advice.”

Owain turned around, giving him the opportunity to exit the basin. Jaune started to dry himself off while he listened to Owain slowly speak, “Well, how should I put this? I’m in a relationship and we are both happy together. Only two people among our group know of our relationship.”

Jaune was putting on the fresh set of clothes the innkeeper had given to him as he asked, “If both of you are happy, why keep it a secret among your party? From the sound of your home, happiness sounds difficult to achieve. Why do you feel the need to keep this relationship of yours a secret?”

Owain fell silent before finally answering, “I’m scared at what the others might think. What they might say when they find out the truth. Only Morgan and Cynthia know of the relationship Lucina and I share. We love each other deeply. I don’t wish to hide it any longer when we bring about true peace to this world.”

Jaune froze as his mind pieced together the connection between the names Owain had mentioned. He had to pause in order to formulate his response, “I can see why such a situation can prove to be burdensome. Your relationship with your cousin would be frowned upon by your courtiers. I assume such concerns did not matter much back in your time. Here, I can see why this might be a messy situation. Would your party truly be against your relationship?”

Owain started to pace in front of the door, “I don’t know! It’s why it scares me so much. We all grew up together and bled together. I would hope my fellows would not turn their backs on us for seeking out our own happiness. I’m terrified of what my mother might say and what her father might say if they find out the truth of our origins.”

Jaune walked over and placed his hand on Owain’s shoulder, “Is this why you wish to head to Plegia? Are you trying to delay this confrontation you expect will occur? I am surprised you would not go out of your way to seek Lucina instead.” 

Owain stopped pacing as he turned around to meet Jaune’s gaze, “She said she had a plan to protect Emmeryn and that we would get in the way. That we would be better off seeking our own goals until we could all meet up again. I respected her wishes and made plans with Morgan and Laurent. Your presence also makes it difficult for me to seek her out. It’s best for all of us if we go to reinforce my sister and Laurent.”

Jaune let go of his shoulder as he nodded at Owain’s words, “A heavy sacrifice for both of you to make. Both of you prioritise the safety of Emmeryn and I over your own happiness. That reason alone is enough for me to support you. Just as you promised to be my sword hand, I promise to support the relationship you two have chosen to undertake. It might not be an easy path, but it sounds like none of you have ever chosen the easy path.”

Jaune found himself pulled into a hug by Owain as the older male cried into his shoulder again, “Thank you! This means so much to me, Jaune. I was terrified that you would look upon us in disgust and turn your back on us. Lucina means the world to me and I don’t think I could give her up. I would go against the world itself if I had to.”

Jaune returned the hug, “If the world seeks your destruction, I will be by your side until the bitter end. When the time comes for you to share this truth among those important to you, I will have your back. I was never there for you in your own time. It is only right that I correct such a misjustice.” 

Jaune did not receive a response as Owain continued to sob into his shoulder. The two remained in the washroom for a few minutes before Owain managed to compose himself. This incident answered a question Jaune had stored away far in the back of his mind. A part of him had silently wondered how damaged the group would be after what they must have suffered. Owain’s relationship painted a picture of how certain values may have eroded within their time.

A deeper part of Jaune’s mind, one filled with flashes of a gruff blue haired man, judged Owain’s confession. It greedily consumed the information and filed it away as perfect ammunition for manipulation if things went wrong. After all, ‘Trust your family, but be cautious. Everyone wishes for your death. Your court, your people, and your enemies. None will spare you if you are weak.’

Jaune grunted as the full force of his headache hit him. He took a step away from Owain as he hurriedly spoke, “I need to excuse myself. I am feeling awfully tired right now.” 

Owain glanced at him with concern before standing aside, “Sleep well. Kjelle and I will figure out where we are. By morning, we should know the best path to cross into the darkness of Plegia.”

Jaune couldn’t bring himself to comment as he rushed to make his way to the room he had bartered for. His head was throbbing in pain, as if an internal battle was raging inside of his mind. He practically threw himself onto the simple wooden bed padded with hay. Jaune closed his eyes, desperate to try to fall asleep before the pain grew any worse. His hopes were eventually answered when sleep claimed him a couple minutes later.   
  


* * *

A memory or a dream, he could not tell. He was a prisoner of his mind as the haze surrounded him. Fragments of fragments flew by as he desperately tried to focus on anything solid. Jaune’s hands passed right through the fragments as he attempted to grab them. He was so distracted, he missed the fragment sailing right towards him.

The face of the gruff blue haired man looked upon him with a tired smile, “My son, you are different. You are not as foolish as the rest of my children. I can see the intelligence in your eyes. You see the truth of this world, just as I. Power is what is needed to survive.”

He met his father’s exhausted looking eyes with his childish gaze, “Papa, is that why you are going to war? I don’t want you to go! I want to get stronger! I want to learn the sword from you!”

His father rubbed the top of his head as he picked him up to look at the war table, “We will never be safe while a single Plegian draws breath. They poison the minds of our people with their vile lies about me. Does your father sound like someone who is mad? Remember what I said about a war on two fronts?”

Jaune clapped his childish hands as he rushed to answer his father, “You never want to fight one! You sound happy to me, Papa!”

His father smiled brightly as he kissed the top of his head, “You remembered, wonderful! Your siblings don’t understand like you do. They’ll need you to protect them from our cruel world if I fail. Be their dagger in the dark, be the rope that constricts the throats of their vassals. You might even have to keep your siblings in line if they threaten each other’s safety.” 

Jaune looked up into the green eyes of his father and smiled happily, “Trust no one but our family! Our vassals are waiting to hurt us when the time is right.”

His father took him off of his knee and placed him back on his own feet, “You took to your lessons excellently. I wish I had more time to personally teach you, but I must ensure our safety first. This war will let me deal with the Plegians and bleed dry the armies of our traitorous vassals. Keep up your studies with those books on tactics I gave you. Someday, you may have to lead our armies.”

The dream slowly faded as Jaune opened his eyes to see moonlight still shining in from the window of the inn room. His headache was no longer as intense as it had been earlier. A memory seemed to have surfaced from the back of his mind. He could finally put a name to the gruff blue haired male that flashed through his thoughts. Exalt Henrik, his father and the one responsible for educating him in his youth. 

The dream had resurfaced other memories he had thought to be lost. Exalt Henrik had taught him some of his fundamental abilities with the rapier. The technique known as Aether, had been his father’s signature skill. It was a skill he had drilled into him when he had been six years old. His father wished to mold him into a perfect general for his siblings, a perfect spymaster as well. 

Hours upon hours of etiquette lessons had separated him from his siblings in his youth. They had received their own etiquette lessons, but Henrik wanted him raised for life in the court. He had been quietly raised to be the enforcer for his sibling’s rule. Jaune couldn’t keep himself from crying as he thought about how much time he had spent with his father. It had been a privilege to be granted as much time with his father as he had been given.

He mourned for the man his father had once been. He mourned for the loss of the man he respected most as a child. It felt as if he received the news of his father’s death for the first time once more. Jaune swore to himself that he would visit the tomb of his father when he eventually returned to Ylisstol. As much as his father was hated by the people, they did not dare leave his corpse behind in the sands of Plegia. He was buried safely at home, where he belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So we got some background on the person Jaune grew up as in this world. For those curious, the amnesia will only be lasting through this jump. He will receive his memories back before he enters the next world on our list. Speaking of our next jump, I’m thinking we have around 2-3 more chapters on Awakening. Mount and Blade is up next and it will be on the shorter side. 
> 
> For those who took the time to read these author notes, I want to hear your opinions on something. Jump chains allow you to take companions between jumps into other worlds. I have planned to bring Kjelle and another character who might not show up this jump. Recently, I have been reflecting on what I have planned and decided I might bring Owain, Morgan, and Laurent along for the ride. How would you guys feel about dragging them along for the adventure?
> 
> You don’t have to let me know right now, as I haven’t introduced Morgan or Laurent yet. Just keep it in mind as we wrap things up. As for how Owain’s situation would be handled if he is dragged along, it is very likely we will be back in Awakening down the line if he comes along. Mostly because I would feel obligated to handle his situation with a Fire Emblem: Fates jump.  
> If I do decide to do Fates, it’s going to alter the layout of Awakening as well. Valm will not exist to the far east, but Hoshido and Nohr will instead. This has no impact on how I plan to wrap up our time in Awakening within the next 2-3 chapters.


End file.
